


frames

by anstcookie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: And hes really gay, M/M, Tsukasa loves glasses, Yes dont ask, optician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstcookie/pseuds/anstcookie
Summary: He had had a bad day, though most of it was just boring. Not many customers made the day go by slower and Tsukasa was more than ready to go home.But that was until two people walked in.





	frames

He had had a bad day, though most of it was just boring. Not many customers made the day go by slower and Tsukasa was more than ready to go home.  
But that was until two people walked in. He didn't need glasses -in fact he was the one to provide them so he'd be the first to know - but thought he seen wrong identical boys at first. It was dumb, that he'd forget twins existed for a split second, but also it was weird considering how they seemed to match outfits as if they were kids.  
They were certainly Tsukasa's age, maybe older, but how was he supposed to know?  
These two had bright ginger hair and lovely , very charming green eyes Tsukasa found lost in few times.  
Their polite smiles were still too honest and he felt suddenly really happy to be there.  
"What can I help you with?"  
One of them only gave him a paper while the other (with pink heart earrings Tsukasa could see before he walked away) started roaming around the store.  
The boy in front of him didn't seem much comfortable with The idea of being there, and Tsukasa always finds it funny. How can people not like glasses?  
They were an accessory that helped you more than any other! Like a beautiful watch show you the time, like a cute headband to hold your hair in place. The aesthetics of glasses were the greatest!  
Even if Tsukasa didn't need them, always oddly wished he needed more than fake frames he'd randomly use at home. Where nobody could see him.  
He did love glasses, maybe a little too much.  
Tsukasa reads the name of the prescriptions. "Aoi... Yuuta-?"  
And the boy sitting in front of him nods, his hands were tapping at his knees.  
"I'm guessing this is the first time you're supposed to wear glasses?" He nodded again. "Well now it's the best part," Tsukasa says a little proud of his job. "I'll bring you few samples of frames so you can try them on."  
The boy didn't reply, and Tsukasa moved to open some drawers. While it, he heard the other twin just humming around the store. When he glanced for a second, saw him trying on some sunglasses. And he had a good taste indeed.  
Smiling a little he came back to where Aoi Yuuta was.  
Tsukasa wouldn't say it, but he always choose what he thought would be the best for his first time costumers. And he had a tought time choosing for him, since his face was , well... he was extremely pretty? Even Tsukasa knew that was something he shouldn't say outloud, but it was true as hell.  
And since Aoi Yuuta was a particularly pretty boy (not that Tsukasa did think often about that when he sees his customers) everything could look good on him. So slimming chances was hard.  
The boy with green eyes took some seconds to pick up one, and try it on. As expected, they were great on him. But he shook his head and took another pair. He looked at the mirror and Tsukasa didn't notice he was staring at him until Yuuta decided on the third pair.  
"Oh this one-" his eyes found Tsukasa's for a second waay too long.  
He cleared his throat. "Great choice. They're strong but easily manageable. The color is okay for you?" Tsukasa was about to start talking about the materials and brand, but if something he learned with time it's that normal people don't really care about these details. Such a shame.  
The pair was of round black thick frames, big and they sit really really nicely on Yuuta's face.  
"No,no. They're good ." As Tsukasa stood up, he raised his voice, "just uh, I have a question?"  
"What is it?"  
"Uh well I can't," Yuuta looked at the mirror, touching the glasses over his nose . "I ...can't see? Is this the correct prescription?"  
Tsukasa didn't think twice before opening his mouth. "They're samples, the glass is fake. The store will make one with the adequate measures now."  
"Oh" And his face went red, like some kind of flower blooming on his pale cheeks. And Tsukasa would be a liar if he said he didn't find that extremely cute. Even more so with the glasses that looked so well on him. Well then, Tsukasa's day just became the better in years.  
Yuuta took off the fake glasses and handed it over to Tsukasa without really looking at him. The red haired was about to open his mouth to say something before the twin literally jumped to his brother's back. He didnt even seem fazed at the action.  
"Ow, Yuuta-kun, you chose already? I wanted to see!"  
His cheek were still a little red. He sighed. "You'll be seeing me use it the rest of my life so,"  
"Huhu, you're right." The boy then lifted his eyes to Tsukasa, looking at him curious for some seconds, and just smiled.  
.  
He didn't really talk much later, just replied to contact data Tsukasa needed for the deliver of the spectacles in a quiet voice. His brother didn't seem too focused either, just sitting next to him checking up his phone.  
When Tsukasa had it all ready, he smiled. "You will be receiving it in a week! Thank you very much for coming."  
Both stood up and the boy with pink earrings was already walking to the door, Tsukasa didn't think much about it and by habit extended his hand towards Yuuta. That was always the serious way to greet but he doesn't really recall do it ever with someone his age.  
Aoi did take his hand for his relief, it was warm and soft, and for a second he thought about not letting he go. But that was way off his duties.  
"Yeah uh, thank you!"  
.  
Tsukasa had to sit down after he left, feeling uncharacteristically fuzzy... And gay? Just really gay.  
But he took just a breath before the door opened again.  
It was Yuuta, breathless -did he come back running?- with a phone on his hand.  
"I- I sorry to bother you again but, is there a chance I can get your phone number... or , name..."  
Tsukasa felt like laughing, but in a good, really awkward but sweet way.  
He pointed to his uniform. "It's on my tag. Though I doubt you can see it, so it's Tsukasa." Yuuta's face got red again. "And yes, yes you can have my number."


End file.
